winx_club_brfandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon
Brandon é o escudeiro de Sky e seu guarda-costas, um grande espadachim e seu melhor amigo. Ele também é o namorado de Stella. No Episódio 1 da 1ª Temporada, ele se apresentou como o "Príncipe Sky", mas mais tarde admitiu a sua mentira, e continuou a ir pelo seu nome real ," Brandon ". Personalidade e História Brandon é um namorado divertido, quente e bonitão de Stella. Ele é carinhoso e muito gentil, tipo cara espirituoso. Ele se destaca nos esportes e gosta de trabalhar em sua moto. Brandon também é um incorrigível paquerador, como foi mostrado no Episódio 15 da 1ª Temporada, O Show Tem Que Continuar, quando ele não só flertou com duas bruxas que visitaram, mas também com Stormy (que estava disfarçada como uma fada na época). No entanto, depois que ele começa a namorar Stella, ele prova ser extremamente leal e nunca a traiu. Mesmo que Brandon possa ser um flerte, ele ama Stella, e até talvez um pouco super protetor quando ela ficar um pouco levada a flertar com outros caras. Brandon é o melhor amigo e escudeiro do Príncipe Sky. Ele foi enviado com Sky para a Fonte Rubra para ambos terem educação e para atuar como o guarda-costas pessoal do Sky. Na primeira temporada, eles mudaram de identidade que Sky estaria a salvo dos Yoshinoya, ele pode ser mostrado como um mediador. Temporadas 1ª Temporada Antes do início da primeira temporada, Brandon foi o escudeiro do Princípe Sky , e melhor amigo, mas eles trocaram de nomes para que Sky pudesse levar uma experiência escolar mais normal, e estar seguro dos Yoshinoya, como revelado na 2ª Temporada. Assim que eles se encontraram, houve afeição imediata entre ele e Stella. Porém meses depois, ambas Stella e Bloom descobriram que Sky e Brandon tinham as enganado durante o baile real, quando Bloom acusou a noiva de Sky, Diaspro, de ser secretamente a Icy disfarçada. Este Stella fez compreensivelmente chateada, e ela parou de falar com ele por um tempo. No entanto, perto do final do ano escolar, Stella perdoa Brandon e diz-lhe que os seus pais são o Rei e Rainha de Solaria e informou-o de que ela não se importa se ele é não-real. Na " Voz da Natureza", ele atuou como o líder não oficial do grupo. BrandonS1.png|Roupa Civil do Brandon na 1ª Temporada BrandonS1.jpg|Brandon mostrado na 1ª Temporada ~Brandon Specialist~.jpg|Uniforme do Brandon Stella44444.JPG|Namorada do Brandon: "Stella" Brandon proposes.jpg|Brandon com Stella Winx Club: O Destino de Bloom No primeiro especial de uma hora da Nickelodeon, Brandon não muda de identidade com o príncipe Sky como ele fez em ambos na versão 4Kids, e na versão da Rainbow. Winx Club: A Vingança das Trix Brandon não apareceu muito no segundo especial de uma hora da Nickelodeon, mas ele explica ao Sky para dizer Flor a verdade real. Ele é, então, mostrado na competição no Show do Dragão. Winx Club: A Batalha por Magix Brandon acompanha Stella, Bloom e Sky, a fim de ajudar a obter os poderes da Bloom de volta das Trix 2ª Temporada No terceiro ano escolar do Brandon, há mais foco na sua relação com Stella. Quando o casal foi para a Fortaleza do Lord Darkar junto com Aisha, Bloom e Sky, eles foram divididos, já que os poderes das meninas não funcionam muito bem mais profundo sob a terra eles foram. Durante uma luta, Brandon caiu de um penhasco, e Stella saltou depois dele, esquecendo-se de que seus poderes não funcionam. Eles mergulharam no rio abaixo. Brandon tentou salvar os dois com seu arco, mas a linha estalou. Enquanto eles estavam sendo puxado mais para a água, Stella gritou para o Brandon "Não me deixe ir!". Eles foram encontrados mais tarde por Sponsus, e eles ainda estavam de mãos dadas. Sponsus transportou-os para a Terra de Baixo. Enquanto estavam lá, a Princesa Amentia se apaixonou por Brandon por causa de suas "características perfeitamente simétricas" e decidiu se casar com ele. Quando Brandon se recusou, ela ameaçou manter Stella (que foi enfraquecendo por causa da falta de luz solar) na Terra de Baixo. Sem escolha, Brandon concordou em se casar com ela. Stella escapa, e encontrou mais luz solar para restaurar sua energia, então ela teleportado para encontrar e ajudar o Sky, Bloom, e Aisha. Brandon confessou seu amor a Stella que chorou em seu fim de amor, mas, no final, com a ajuda de Amore e suas flores encantadas, ele foi posto em liberdade. No final da série, Brandon tinha que ir pedir para a princesa Amentia se ela pudesse ajudá-los a derrotar o Lord Darkar Ela, então, propõe um duelo, e se Brandon vencesse, ela iria ajudá-los. Eles ganham, e assim, no final, eles derrotaram Darkar e ele e Stella são mostrados dançando juntos. Winx Club: A Fênix das Sombras Ele também foi visto com os outros especialistas e as Winx para derrotar Lord Darkar. 3ª Temporada Brandon e Stella ainda estão indo fortes no início do terceiro ano escolar das Winx. Brandon foi para o baile da princesa de Stella onde ele planejava dar-lhe um presente especial. Seus planos mudam quando Chimera lança um feitiço sobre Stella, transformando-a em um monstro. Ele, aparentemente, não a vê como um monstro por causa de alguma magia feita por Flora que lhe permite ver apenas a Stella em sua "beleza interior". Mais tarde, porém, a magia desaparece quando eles estão indo para encontrar o Espelho da Verdade. Quando Stella está chateada por não ser capaz de encontrar o espelho, Brandon admite que viu a sua forma de monstra ao longo de toda a missão e afirma que ele não mudou nada. Ele ainda a amava e ele deu a ela um dom especial. Em um ponto na temporada, Diaspro lança um feitiço em Sky que transforma-o contra as Winx e os Especialistas. Ser o melhor amigo de Sky, Brandon foi obrigado a ficar para trás e tentar ajudar Sky. Stella entra em pânico depois, quando ela já não ouviu falar dele há algum tempo. Mas eles se deparar com uma outra missão quando as Winx voltam a Eraklyon, em que tentam ajudar Sky. Enquanto tenta argumentar com seu melhor amigo, Brandon acaba preso na prisão após ser considerado um traidor de Eraklyon: o seu reino. Mais tarde ele é liberado por Sky, depois que veio os seus sentidos. Brandon também ajudou Valtor depois de confundi-lo com um cidadão em necessidade. Valtor, depois de ser libertado, ataca os Especialistas e seqüestra-los. Mais tarde, ele os usa para tentar prender as Winx, imbuindo cópias deles com o feitiço dos Elementos. A Cópia de Brandon foi feito do elemento água e tentou destruir Stella. O Brandon real foi descoberto por Helia, Nabu, Flora e Aisha, trancado em uma cela. Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Ele e as Winx descobrem o segredo do Reino de Domino que foi congelado. Ele também ajuda a combater o exército de Mandragora. 4ª Temporada Brandon acompanha os Especialistas na Terra, onde eles são designados para proteger o Clube das Winx. Há uma cena em que Brandon é mostrado apresentando um anel para Stella. Não se sabe se foi Brandon propôs a Stella ou não. Por um curto período, Brandon e Stella tiveram alguns problemas envolvendo Mitzi. Brandon resgata Mitzi após um acidente. Mitzi vê Brandon e instantaneamente o quer como seu. Ela o beija no rosto Quando ela sai, e Stella viu isso. Stella interpreta mal a situação e imediatamente conclui que Brandon estava saindo com outra garota. Este momento resulta nos dois não falar com o outro por um tempo curto. Stella ainda está incomodada toda vez que ela vê Mitzi abertamente flertando com Brandon. Brandon admite que Mitzi está começando a segui-lo ao redor e sempre tentando chamar sua atenção. Seu problema fica resolvido e mais tarde os dois se dão muito bem pelo resto da temporada. BrandonS4.jpg|Brandon na 4ª Temporada Brandon_proposes.jpg|Brandon propondo a Stella? Vlcsnap-2011-06-29-02h44m06s206.jpg|Brandon seriamente assustado com a Mitzi o perseguindo We can but we cant.jpg|Querendo Saber Sobre Stella Brandon exhausted.jpg|Exausto Brandon nice picture.jpg|Senso de humor Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica Ele e todos os especialistas vaõ derrotar as Bruxas com Oritel 5ª Temporada Brandon e Stella têm uma relação geralmente boa durante todo o início da 5ª Temporada. Na Jóia da empatia, no entanto, Stella teve alguns problemas até de crescimento, resultando em uma briga entre eles. Mais tarde, foi resolvido depois de Stella voltar de seu estado de 3 anos de idade, devido a partir de um feitiço de mudança de idade que ela foi atraída. Ele também viu quando sua namorada foi chorar porque seu desfile foi mexido por Kiko Aparência Brandon é um jovem com a pele bronzeada média e um corpo atlético. Ele tem cabelo castanho escuro curto com franja inclinada bruscamente em direção ao seu olho direito. Seus olhos são castanhos. Brandon parece ser um pouco superficial, colocando uma quantidade considerável de preocupação em sua aparência, mas também é ao ar livre e atlético. Uniforme da Fonte Rubra Brandon usa o tradicional uniforme da Fonte Rubra quando está em missões. O fecho da jóia em sua capa é verde. Civil Na 1ª Temporada, Brandon usava uma camisa branca com um lenço vermelho. Este estava sob um colete de suéter azul emparelhado com calças de xadrez verde e sapatos marrons. Na 2ª Temporada e 3ª Temporada, Brandon é mostrado usando uma camisa de barriga vermelha e azul com calça vermelha e azul e um casaco combinando. Anos mais Novo Brandon kid1.png|Hmmm! Brandon kid2.png Brandon kid3.png|Ai! Galeria ''Veja Também: Brandon/Galeria '' Trivia * O significado irlandês de Brandon é "corajoso" ou "príncipe". * Brandon pode significar "espada" no idioma velho Inglês. * Antes de ser forçada a se casar Amentia, foi revelado que Brandon tinha flertado já com as meninas desde o pré-adolescente. * Brandon já havia flertado com 17 fadas e 12 bruxas, totalizando 29 meninas em um dia. * Quando Stella descobriu que Brandon era um escudeiro, ela estava realmente chateada porque Brandon mentiu para ela e quase terminou com ele. Mais tarde, eles se reconciliam. * Ele e Sky são os mais fortes Especialistas em Fonte Rubra. Category:Especialistas Category:Winx Club Category:Personagens Category:1ª Temporada Category:2ª Temporada Category:3ª Temporada Category:4ª Temporada Category:5ª Temporada Category:Personagens Masculinos Category:Fonte Rubra Category:Personagens Principais Category:Winx Club: O Segredo do Reino Perdido Category:Winx Club 3D: A Aventura Mágica Category:Eraklyon Category:História em Quandrinhos Category:Brandon Category:Stella